


你X伽摩（少女从者）

by dorismmx2002



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Chinese Language, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorismmx2002/pseuds/dorismmx2002
Summary: 18X警告，你X伽摩，一破外形，OOC，不符合游戏设定





	你X伽摩（少女从者）

**Author's Note:**

> 18X警告，你X伽摩，一破外形，OOC，不符合游戏设定

“原来是这样的……吗？”立香从梦中看见了少女的过去，揉着太阳穴醒来。  
“Master，你醒了吗？”少女外表的神祗见他醒来问道。  
“啊……嗯，醒过来了。”立香暗暗告诫自己，梦中所见已是少女久远的过去，在自己面前降临的美丽神明应是不知道那段往事——天真无邪的可爱少女还没有开始自己的噩梦。  
立香拍了拍脸颊努力振作，在数秒的时间内将这几天的遭遇整理了一遍：不知回应了何人召唤的神祗凭依在年幼少女的身体上作为英灵降临，在危机关头救了与自家从者走散的立香一命，两人暂且组成临时主从关系，努力寻找走出大迷宫的方法。昨天与迷宫内的迷之生物对战后，立香魔力消耗太大陷入沉睡，美丽的少女英灵一直守护在侧。  
“对了，伽摩，你有没有觉得魔力不足？”立香终于想到了这一点，向少女提问。  
“没……没有……不足。”少女偏过头去，粉白的脸蛋上飘起了一些红晕。  
“真的吗？我的魔力不足没有影响你吗？”立香认真地再次提问，以前被同组御主戏称为“半吊子”，有一大半原因是自己魔力低微，现在与迦勒底又暂时断了联络，实在没有信心能够好好支援自己的从者。  
“都说了没有了嘛！”少女忽然变得气鼓鼓的，河豚鱼一样鼓起了腮帮子。  
“这样啊，那你不要生气啦。”立香虽然有些不明白少女为何生气，但是没有影响到从者是最好的情况，接着，就是要寻找离开迷宫的方法了。  
……话虽这么说，实际操作起来真的很困难——打退几波怪物后，立香发现伽摩的动作远没有前几天那么灵活利落，最后以至于在遇到突如其来的巨大怪物时伽摩被拍飞了。  
抱着陷入昏迷的伽摩，立香闭着眼睛朝着无法目视深度的深渊跳了下去。在知觉消失后不知过了多久，立香又蓦然恢复了知觉，在无法视物的黑暗中，唯一庆幸的是伽摩还在自己怀中轻轻呼吸着。  
立香呼唤了伽摩几声，看她没有反应就解下自己外套，摸索着披在她身上，又把她的头部轻轻靠在自己的腿上放平，开始在黑暗中思索起对策。  
“呜……呜呜……”黑暗中传来少女轻轻的呻吟，在他的怀里颤抖了起来。立香连忙环着她的肩膀轻轻呼唤她，然而少女形态的从者并没有从梦魇中醒来，呻吟声也变得更大了一些。  
似乎是外部刺激无法让伽摩摆脱梦魇，立香挠了挠头，这种情况下，确实在以前的御主训练里提到过……那个……嗯……就是那个，如果做的话，应该会……  
但是，怎么可能现在做那个啊？——立香保持着环抱伽摩的姿态，在内心深处失意体前屈了N次——补魔这种事，如果当事人不同意，那不就……就……  
立香不是一名合格的魔术师，可能换作任何一名受了传统训练的魔术师，会毫不犹豫地为从者补魔解决面前的困境——不，合格的魔术师可能会直接施展术式离开这里了……  
就在立香被自我评价打击得更为低落的时候，还在昏迷中的伽摩伸出手抓住了他的衣摆：“shi……dasike……shi……”少女从者重复着破碎的词语，身体变得火烫起来。  
立香深吸了一口气，在少女耳边认真地说道：“对不起。”  
下一刻，他吻上了少女的双唇。如同花瓣一般轻柔的触感拂去了最初的罪恶感，立香温柔地以舌尖拨弄着她的唇瓣，吮吸舔弄，伽摩顺从地张开了双唇，立香的舌尖立刻与她的舌尖绞缠在了一起。初次的体液交换把立香的魔力分给了伽摩，少女从者的气息稳定了下来，她自发地抬起身体摩擦着少年的胸口。  
立香非常了解伽摩需要魔力的程度，没有了迦勒底电力的支援，伽摩这几天都是靠消耗自身魔力在战斗，现在感知到了魔力源头，下意识地就开始向御主索取魔力。  
之后如果你……那样也没有关系——立香下定了决心，他抱起伽摩，将自己的外套铺在地面上，然后把伽摩放了上去。  
少女的衣衫十分单薄，解开扣在脖子后面的搭扣，上衣就能直接脱下，四周一片黑暗，立香手掌下是肌肤嫩滑温暖的触觉，顺着细瘦的肩头往下，很快就触到了一对娇小的乳房。立香作为一个正常的血气方刚的十六岁少年，不仅O起了，还情不自禁地搓揉起这对娇乳来。  
“嗯啊……”伽摩在这种刺激下娇吟起来，下意识地扭动着身躯向立香寻欢。  
立香托起她的臀部，把她仅剩的衣裙扯了下来。少年亲吻着少女的胸口，手指在少女娇嫩的蜜穴入口处打转，轻轻按压下，就能感受到小股的蜜液涌出，以蜜液沾湿手指，他进入了少女的体内。  
“啊……嗯……”最隐秘的地方被人探入带来的刺激，让伽摩醒了过来，她只记得自己被巨大的怪物打飞，昏迷中似乎看到了被凭依人的一些回忆，一些悲伤的回忆，接着是立香的呼唤，温软的外套……细密的亲吻——与她悲伤的回忆不一样的欢爱……补魔。  
伽摩睁开了眼睛，黑暗里也能依稀辨别出立香的轮廓，温柔，担心着自己。伽摩抬起手臂勾住立香的脖颈，回报以更细密的亲吻。  
立香被伽摩醒来这个事实吓了一跳，一时间不知道该继续还是该停止，而伽摩绵密的亲吻给了他继续的勇气。他的手指在伽摩体内小心地摸索着，滑腻温暖的触感让他只觉得鼻血阵阵上涌，他谨慎地探索着少女从者的蜜穴内部，寻找着让她快乐的位置。  
在他的手指触及某处略微粗糙的肉褶时，伽摩发出了一声短促的惊叹，用力抱紧了他的脖子。他会意，两根手指连续快速地按压起这一处，腾出一只手安抚伽摩空虚的胸部。  
伽摩本是男性神祗，降临后在御主的手指里体会到了女子欢爱的美妙，她夹紧双腿，感受着冲击大脑与尾椎的高潮。  
“呜啊！”伽摩攀上了巅峰，肉体难以自持地痉挛了起来，她感受到自己的蜜穴不停收缩，几乎要将立香的手指咬断，喷涌而出的蜜液弄湿了垫在身下的外套，她无力地垂下手脚，任凭快感将自己的意识推向远方。  
立香明白伽摩已经准备好了，脱下自己的衣裤，分开伽摩的双腿，把早已经硬得不行的分身抵在了她的蜜穴外。  
立香低头亲了亲还在高潮余韵中的伽摩，缓缓地将分身推进了少女从者的体内。  
被撑大到几近破裂的程度，突如其来的疼痛，伽摩还在回味高潮的余韵，猛然间张开嘴想要尖叫却发不出一点声音。  
不要！不要！不要弄坏我！放开我！  
伽摩觉得有什么要从自己的内心深处涌出来了，痛苦引起的泪水与忽然被撑满造成的涎水，一起涌了出来。  
所幸，立香看到了伽摩的泪水，努力忍住自己想马上冲刺的冲动，把她紧紧地抱在怀里，吻走她的泪水。  
“伽摩，很痛吧？对不起。”立香喃喃地诉说着自己对少女从者的歉意——如果自己的魔力更充沛一些，她根本不用忍受现在的痛苦。  
“御主……御主……”渐渐习惯了粗大的蜜穴使得肉体的疼痛减少了，伽摩发现差一点就要夺取自己意志的那个存在又回到了内心深处，她轻轻地呼唤着与自己相连的少年，“我没事。请……继续吧。”  
立香与她交换了另一个吻，扶着她的腰肢，让她坐在自己身上动作了起来。  
现在，他们的下体相连，上半身紧密贴合，每一次抽插不仅让少年的分身进入少女蜜穴的更深处，还让他们的肌肤彼此摩擦，能够感受到对方越来越急促的呼吸与心跳。  
“呀啊！”在这个非常容易深入的姿势的加持下，立香在伽摩的敏感点上一下又一下地碾磨着，直到少女再次攀上巅峰，她后仰身体发出尖叫，雪白的肉体泛出迷人的粉色，细幼的乳首因刺激而挺立，痉挛着流下了满足的泪水。  
他们做了无数次，直到伽摩的蜜穴被立香的液体灌满，直到伽摩再也无法直起身体接受立香的交合。  
在黑暗里，立香抱紧了于高潮中再次昏厥的伽摩，也陷入了黑甜的睡眠。


End file.
